Last Christmas, I Gave You My Heart
by EllieBear75
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: "Logan and Veronica are work frenemies that get picked to be each other's secret Santa" for the VMHQ Christmas Grab Bag challenge 2017.
1. Last Christmas

**Monday**

Veronica Mars wrinkled her nose at the tiny box sitting in front of her keyboard. She hated everything about the tradition of "Secret Santa." She hated the weird little tchotchkes she inevitably received for the five-days it lasted each year. She hated having to pretend to _like_ the bobble-head snowmen, the packages of flavoured teas, the pens that looked like candy-canes that she received from some anonymous co-worker, to whom she would then have to fake being excited and grateful for the gifts, once the person was revealed.

The one saving grace this year was that she had drawn Logan Echolls – the pompous jackass of the office – as the person she had to buy for, and she took it as a personal challenge to get him things that were outside of the normal trinkets everyone exchanged.

Tall and muscular, with a full head of chestnut hair and piercing brown eyes, Logan Echolls should have been a model or an actor. But instead he was a lawyer. When Logan and Veronica started working at Clemmons, Bishop, and Navarro LLP, five years ago, their youthful competitiveness meant they often sparred about how to handle cases. Over the years, their working relationship evolved to one of friendly competition and ongoing banter, and Veronica often thought it was a pity his cocky nature spoiled his good looks. When she saw his name on the little piece of crumbled printer paper last week, she briefly considered giving him a small Santa bag of different animal poo in his office each morning, but her office was next to his, and she figured the smell would waft.

 _When I finally make partner in this firm, the first thing that goes is this tradition._ Veronica sighed, taking off her expensive Donna Karon jacket and hanging it on her brass coat rack near the window. Stopping for a brief moment to adjust the intricate braided bun of blond hair on the top of her head, she looked out the window at the gently falling snow. The one thing she was excited about was that her father – Keith Mars – would be flying out to be with her in New York, and the fact that he could see the city in all its wintery festive goodness made her happy. Even though she had lived in New York for almost a decade, she had yet to make any serious connections to anyone outside of work, and she relished the times her father came for a visit.

Crossing back to her sleek glass-topped desk, Veronica looked down at the tiny present again. She picked it up – her red manicured nails matching the bright red velvet bow on the top of the small box – and frowned.

 _Too small to be an Empire State Building snow globe..._

Gently removing the top of the box a little gasp escaped her lips as her present was revealed. She reached inside and delicately removed a small round chocolate ball, dusted with chocolate and gold flakes.

"Truffle," she murmured, a smile stretching across her face.

She closed her eyes and brought the decadent treat up to her mouth and bit it in half before slowly rolling the piece around in her mouth with her tongue to savour the taste. The sweetness of the soft chocolate combined with a slight bitterness from the chocolate dusting and as she ran her tongue over and around it she detected a hint of what she assumed was rum. She gave a little moan of pleasure as she swallowed the piece.

"Am I interrupting something...unseemly, Mars?"

Veronica opened her eyes to see Logan leaning against the metal frame of her door, his arms crossed, a twisted smirk on his lips. His navy blue suit jacket was open, revealing a crisp white shirt, and conservative red and blue striped tie.

Her good mood was suddenly broken and a scowl crossed her face. "Just enjoying my Secret Santa present," she stated before popping the other half of the truffle in her mouth. She couldn't help the little eye-roll she did as another wave of chocolaty pleasure ran across her tongue.

"You got food huh?" he chuckled as he crossed to the other side of her desk. "I got socks with a picture of the Mona Lisa on them."

A snicker escaped Veronica as she sat down. She had seen the socks in a funky little boutique near her apartment this weekend and thought they would be the perfect accessory to Logan's expensive suits.

"Maybe someone thinks your feet stink, Echolls."

Logan let out a low, throaty laugh. Pulling his pant-leg up slightly, he hoisted his foot and put it up on the arm of one of the office chairs. The smiling Mona Lisa was peeked out from the cuff of his pants at Veronica.

"Now my ankles are as good looking as good as my face."

Veronica rolled her eyes, making a small gagging noise. "How do you get that ego through the front door every morning?"

Logan dropped his foot to the floor, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Leaning his hands on the edge of the desk he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Lots and lots of lube."

"Oh, so that's the greasy stuff in your hair?" she tossed back, matching his mischievous glance. "Or is that how you slither to your office?"

"Ooooohhh...good one. I would say something about an anaconda, but let's call this one a draw, Mars, before one of us gets written up by Human Resources." He laughed, giving her a quick wink. "Besides, we have that meeting with Mr. Henderson in a half-hour and I want to go over his wife's deposition with you before we talk to him again."

 _Play time over._ Veronica let out a little sigh and reached across to the pile of files on the corner of her desk and began digging through for the Henderson file. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan sit in the office chair and lean back, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

 _Jackass._

 **Tuesday**

The long, flat box sat beside her keyboard, the lid held on by a delicate gold ribbon. _Too big to be another truffle._ Veronica's stomach flipped in disappointment as she sat down in front of her daily surprise. Reaching out she lifted the lid and let out a little gasp of delight as she pulled out a gauzy peacock blue scarf. With a flick of her wrist, she unfurled the fabric, pulling it like a kite through the air, before landing it around the back of her neck. She stood and walked over to the mirror near her coat rack, looping the scarf around her neck before tying a lose knot on one side. The colour picked up the blue in her eyes and gave a dramatic flair to the black linen dress she was wearing today.

A low whistling came from the doorway and she turned to see Logan standing there again. "Nice scarf. Very _not_ you."

Veronica scowled. As a rule, she usually stayed away from bright colours – preferring a more conservative look for the office - but this little pop of colour made her happy on a dreary, snowy day.

"I like it. Whoever my Secret Santa is has some pretty good taste," she replied.

"Any guesses yet, Nancy Drew?" Logan stepped into her office, stopping behind a chair. He gripped the back and leaned over slightly, exposing a brightly patterned tie from behind his open suit jacket.

"Nice tie," Veronica replied, nodding her head in his direction.

He looked down and picked up the middle of the tie – the gold embroidered pattern catching the light – and flapped it around in the air. "Secret Santa gift two. It still had the ninety-nine cent thrift tag on it. But it's vintage Armani so whoever my Santa is knows their sartorial history."

Veronica turned back to her reflection and nonchalantly gave a little shrug, catching his eye in the reflection as she did. "Whoever my Santa is, they must be new to this whole Secret Santa thing. Both gifts were definitely not the usual tacky plastic stuff I get every year. And they're probably a woman, because she knows exactly what another woman would want."

Logan let out a low laugh. "So someone new to our Secret Santa antics? And a woman, huh? That would be either Meg in research or Mac in I.T."

"I would say Meg," Veronica said. "She has great taste in clothing. This doesn't really seem like Mac's style – from the little I have seen her around."

Logan wandered back to the door and turned with a wave. "Guess all will be revealed soon."

 _Ugh...the Christmas party on Friday._ Forced socializing with co-workers pained Veronica to no end, but she was growing curious about who exactly her Secret Santa was this year. However, the thought of revealing herself to Logan gave her a small tingle of happiness.

"Friday we will know all," she said quietly to herself.

 **Wednesday**

"Well, at least we now know _your_ Secret Santa hates you," Veronica said, taking in the sight of Logan at her door that morning.

Her eyes were fixed on the tacky green satin boxers with happy frolicking reindeers that Logan had pulled on over his finely tailored blue suit. She had found today's gift in the same store as the socks and couldn't resist the chance to add something this hideous to his beautiful wardrobe.

"Nice boxers, Logan," Richard Casablancas popped his head into the office, throwing a wink and a finger shot in his direction. "That'll impress the Partners today."

Veronica scowled. While she considered Logan a run-of-the-mill egotistical jackass, she downright despised the lecherous Richard Casablancas – from the way he hit on all of the new women who came into the organization to the smarmy things he would do to win a case. There were so many reasons many of them referred to him behind his back as "Dick."

"And why should that be my concern today, Casablancas?" Logan laughed.

Dick smoothed his palm over his slicked-back blond hair. "Because Sinclair was escorted out of the building last night at 5 o'clock for sleeping with a client."

"No!" Veronica gasped. "I can't believe it. Madison was sleeping with a client?"

"Forget that - if she's out, then a Junior Partner spot is up for grabs." Logan put his hands on his hips, his eyebrow quirked in silent challenge at Veronica.

Veronica's eyes narrowed. Ever since they joined the firm, within a month of each other, straight out of law school, Logan and Veronica had maintained a friendly rivalry – competing for client files, numbers of wins in court, and monetary settlement sizes – but with this news, the 'friendly' part may have been lost.

An icy silence fell between the rivals as Veronica contemplated her next move.

"Well, I'm off to spread more cheer," Dick announced before moving down the hallway to continue his Christmas gossip crusade.

Logan licked his lips slowly and smiled. "You never told me what you got from Santa today."

Veronica's eyes dropped back to her desk, focusing on the flat square box. She gently pulled off the top to reveal a thin gold bracelet with a small square of pounded copper in the centre. Holding it up, she saw that the initial "V" was scribed into the metal. It looked like something someone would find in one of those cool little artisan shops in SoHo.

"I think my Secret Santa forgot the $10 limit."

"Well whoever _she_ is, the girl does have taste," Logan replied, walking over to the other side of her desk.

Veronica smiled softly before holding the bracelet up towards Logan. "Make yourself useful and help me put it on."

Logan's low, deep chuckle filled the room. Taking the bracelet from between her fingers, he deftly popped the clasp and stretched it out in invitation for her wrist. Reaching over her desk, she held out her wrist to him and he wrapped the chain around it before bringing his hands together to close the clasp.

Logan's fingers brushed across her pulse and Veronica's breath involuntarily hitched, her eyes glancing up to catch Logan's eye and for a brief moment, neither of them moved. Then, ever so gently, his thumb brushed her skin again, and all the hairs on Veronica's body stood at attention.

 _Oh my God._ _This can't be happening._ _Not with him._

She pulled her hand away from Logan, moving up to rest across her pounding heart, but her eyes stayed fixed on his. Logan's mouth was open slightly, his eyes dark and wide, as if he was as shocked as she was by their contact. Clearing his throat, he backed away slowly until he was near the door.

"See you. Later," he muttered before disappearing.

Veronica blinked rapidly, still in shock over what just happened, sinking slowly into her chair.

"Oh no," she murmured. "No, no, no…"

 **Thursday**

Veronica yanked off her jacket and flung it on the coat rack, releasing a small growl of annoyance. On her way in through the office, she spied Logan in the glassed-in boardroom, holding court while three of the firm's partners sat across from him. It looked as though the partners were acting fast to fill Madison's position. And it looked like they had found their _man._

 _She_ had won more cases in her time with the law firm. _She_ had brought in more settlement money. _She_ came into the job with a higher score on her Bar exam.

"If I had a penis, I'd be in that meeting," she muttered. Untying the wool scarf from around her neck, she whipped it over her coat and stomped to her desk.

The sight of the big red bow atop her desk made her frown. She wasn't in the mood for whatever her present was today and she flopped into her chair with a sigh.

The bow was attached to a plastic case and Veronica's forehead wrinkled as she realized what was under it. Picking it up, she pulled off the bow and chuckled.

"My Secret Santa is a teenage boy," she said as she scanned the playlist of the homemade mixed CD in her hands.

The words "New York is cold" were printed in a swoopy handwriting on the paper cover of the CD case. The first song on the list was where the title came from – "Famous Blue Raincoat" by Leonard Cohen, but sung by Jennifer Warens – was one of Veronica's favourites. She scanned the playlist, smiling as she recognized some songs, curious about others she didn't know - a fun mix of popular music, obscure indie songs, and even some jazz.

Closing her eyes, she imagined climbing into a big bubble bath after work, a glass of wine in her hand, and listening to the CD. Whoever her Secret Santa was, they had good taste in music as well as fashion.

A gentle knock on her door frame made her open her eyes. Logan was smiling back at her from the entrance and she frowned.

"What do you want?"

Logan's head jerked back, his smile quickly disappearing. "Wow. Who pissed in your Corn Flakes this morning, Mars?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. _Jerk_.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

Logan held up his wrist, flashing a gold square cufflink with mother-of-pearl inlay. "Showing off my new thrift store Santa gift. Even came in the original Macy's velvet box."

Veronica bit her lip to hold back a smile. She managed to find the cufflinks at the same thrift store as the tie, for the bargain price of $10. Her years of thrifting – first when she was a high school student in Neptune, California, then as a broke law student in New York - hadn't worn off once she had money. She still enjoyed the thrill of the hunt for vintage items and antique furniture now that she could afford the higher price tags.

"Nice. Hope they brought you luck in that meeting."

Logan's smile broadened, showing off deep creases in his cheeks. "Oh, it was a _very_ good meeting."

 _Shitheadpenismoron._ Veronica's blood pressure rose once more as she thought about him making Junior Partner before her.

"Good. I'm glad." Veronica nearly choked on her words. "Now get out. I have a 9 o'clock meeting I have to prep for."

Logan nodded and he threw her a wink. "Catch you later."

Tossing the CD onto her desk, she watched it slide a second before hitting her stapler. She was definitely picking up a big bottle of wine on the way home tonight.

 **Friday**

Veronica scanned the room, the low tones of smooth jazz Christmas music filled the office. Taking another sip of her vodka and cranberry juice, she glanced over at Logan, who was showing off his new linen pocket square – his final Secret Santa gift - to some tall, blond girl. A hint of jealousy turned in Veronica's stomach as she watched him show off his Mona Lisa socks next. The blond covered her mouth with her flaming pink manicured fingers as she giggled.

Glancing down at her last Secret Santa gift, Veronica adjusted the tiny crystal snowflake on her red silk blouse. She still didn't know who her Secret Santa was; although she suspected it was a woman, the CD filled with music threw her, and with the discovery of the delicate brooch on her desk this morning, she was starting to think it may not be a woman, but a man with very good taste who was giving her gifts this year.

Dick walked by and winked; pointing to the mistletoe hanging off a spring on a headband in his slicked-back hair. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in disgust and he just shrugged, not bothered in the least by her rejection.

 _Boys_. Some days she thought that nothing had changed since she was in high school. The office dynamics of a big law firm had nothing on Neptune High. There were the popular people, the jerks, the gossips, the flirts, the back-stabbers, and geeks. Except now it was all happening while they were in their 30's and 40's.

"Daydreaming about Christmas Ms. Mars?"

Veronica snapped out of her thoughts to find one of the partners – Mr. Van Clemmons – standing next to her. She turned to him and smiled, trying to cover her surprise that he was taking to her.

"Mr. Clemmons. How are you enjoying the party?"

The tall, older man shrugged, his quaff of dyed brown hair shifting over his bald spot. "It's the same every year. People let their hair down, have a few drinks on the company dime, and inevitably we hear about some couple in the copy-room by the end of it."

Veronica giggled. Two years ago, the new lawyer with the firm, Duncan Kane, had been caught in the copy-room with his secretary - Shelley Pomroy - near the end of the Christmas party. Their daughter was born nine-months after the incident.

"But I didn't come over here to gossip, Ms. Mars," Clemmons continued. "I wanted to know if you were available for a meeting over the holidays."

Veronica turned towards Mr. Clemmons, a small frown of concern on her brow. "Of course. Is there a case file that needs some attention?"

Clemmons cleared his throat. "No. We want to bring you in to discuss becoming a Junior Partner with the firm."

Veronica's eyes went wide in shock, her mouth suddenly dry. "I…but…Logan…?"

"Ah, you heard about our talk with Mr. Echolls," Clemmons said, a small smile crossing his lips. "When we spoke to him about the prospect of promotion, he said we should consider you first; told us he's learned more from you about being in a court room and working with clients than with anyone else. And it is true – you are the highest performing lawyer in our company."

"I…then…why did you ask him first?" Veronica asked, still slightly in shock that Logan did not throw her to the wolves.

"Because the Echolls name is known in celebrity circles. We felt it would be a way to bring more high-profile clients to the company."

Veronica knew that what Van Clemmons was saying was true. Everyone knew that Logan was the son of two very prominent actors – Aaron and Lynn Echolls – even if he seemed to try and hide the fact.

"My father is in town for the holidays, but yes, I would like to meet with you and the other partners at some point over the next week to discuss this, Mr. Clemmons."

He smiled and nodded. "Then we'll be in touch. Merry Christmas, Ms. Mars."

"Merry Christmas," she replied as he walked away.

The second Clemmons turned his back; Veronica began scanning the room for Logan once more. The staff had started to gather near one of the brightly decorated Christmas trees and she zeroed in on him hanging back near the edge of the group. Crossing the room, she came up beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned to her, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were! Secret Santas are about to be revealed."

"I don't care about that right now," she hissed. "Why did you turn down the Junior Partner promotion?"

The smile dropped from Logan's face, deep creases appearing across his forehead. "I…I didn't feel I deserved it."

Veronica pursed her lips in frustration. "Well, what if I don't want your hand-me-down job from a bunch of old men who wouldn't have even considered me if you didn't say something about it."

"Mars, look, I…"

"Logan!" Meg Manning called out his name from near the tree and they both turned to face the perky blond in the Santa hat. "Your turn to reveal who you got for Secret Santa."

Logan turned slowly back to Veronica, his eyes turning dark and serious.

"Veronica Mars," he announced clearly to the crowd.

Veronica gasped loudly and a ripple of laughter ran through the group.

"And Veronica, who did you get?" Meg called out.

It took Veronica a moment to register the question before answering softly. "Logan Echolls."

The entire group erupted in laughter for a moment again. Instead of looking shocked, Logan just grinned wildly at Veronica.

"You knew," she whispered.

Logan shrugged. "Caught the cleaning lady putting your gift on my desk Sunday night. Paid her $50 to tell me who was paying her to do it."

Veronica's eyes scanned the room. Everyone had moved on to other Secret Santa reveals, leaving them unnoticed at the back of the group. Her eyes darted to the outer edge of the area before settling on a space to take this conversation further.

Grabbing Logan's hand, she gave his arm a quick tug before turning on her heels. "Come with me."

Leading him quickly out of the main party area, she turned down a short hallway and opened the door. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of copy toner and she dropped Logan's hand, spinning to face him.

"What is this, Mars?" Logan crossed his arms and frowned, leaning against the closed door.

A flush of anger began to rise through Veronica. "Look, I don't know what you're playing at, Echolls, but I don't want anything from you – not jobs, not jewellery, not a stupid mixed CD of Christmas music – nothing!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan replied, his voice beginning to rise in reaction to Veronica's. "I'm your Secret Santa - I'm supposed to give you stuff! That's kind of the point!"

"I…I…" Veronica began stammering. "Look…we aren't friends…we're rivals…got it? And rivals don't give away jobs to each other. That's not how it works."

Logan blinked rapidly as if in shock from her words. "I never thought of you as a rival, Veronica," he replied softly. "Never."

All the anger in Veronica escaped as she let out a deep breath. "Then how did you think of me?"

Standing straight, Logan took a hesitant step towards her. "I think you are the smartest, the funniest, the most amazing person I have ever met."

Veronica's lips parted in shock and Logan continued his steps towards her. "You are also the most thoughtful, the most beautiful, the most incredible _woman_ I have ever met."

The toes of Logan's shoes touched the tips of Veronica's red Laboutins and she gasped at their proximity. Gazing up at him, his towering six-foot body over her tiny frame, she was overcome with one thought, and one thought only…

Rising up on her toes, her lips pressed quickly against Logan's, only for a moment, before she pulled back away.

A different heat travelled through her, radiating from her core and sweeping to every inch of her body. When Logan's hand cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her skin, he knees buckled slightly. His arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her, pulling her close to his hard body, before his soft lips connected with hers once more.

Closing her eyes, Veronica relaxed into his grasp, her lips parting, moving slowly with his as their kiss deepened. Her fingers wove through his hair and a moan escaped his lips as her other hand slipped under his suit jacket to grasp the back of his shirt. He responded by dropping his hand from her waist, and sliding it along the edge of her pencil skirt. She let out a small gasp in his mouth as his fingers found the strap to her garter and slid underneath to caress her naked thigh.

"More," she whispered, pulling away from him slightly.

"More what?" he replied, bringing his lips to her ear.

"More of you. All of you."

"Really?"

Veronica smiled, squaring her shoulders with resolve. "Yes, really."

A wide grin spread across Logan's lips and he squeezed her thigh playfully. Sliding his hand from under her skirt, Logan reached up to smooth her hair before planting a quick kiss on her forehead before taking her hand.

"Come on. If we take the back staircase, we can grab a cab to my place and no one will see us leave," he said, kissing her knuckles.

"Your place huh?" she replied coyly. "What ever will we do there?"

Logan quirked his eyebrows at her, lowering his head near hers. "I was thinking we could talk, and laugh, and maybe, just maybe, I could make love to you until the sun comes up. If you want?"

Veronica's pulse began to race and her mouth went dry. "Yes. I think that's exactly what I want."

"Good," he said with a wink before opening the door to the copy room and stepping aside to let her pass.

Together, they made their way quickly through the office, behind the backs of their partying co-workers, gathering their things before meeting at the stairwell. The clicking of their shoes echoed down the cement hall, as did their laughter as they raced downwards. When the door opened to the outside, they both gasped as the cold air hit their warm faces, and Logan pulled Veronica closer to him.

"I'll keep you warm," he whispered, looking down the alley towards the street.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his waist and shivered. "I'm sure you will."

 **One year later…**

Veronica sat behind her antique oak desk, staring intently at her computer screen. Almost everyone else in the office had gone home early after going out for a long Christmas lunch, but Veronica had stayed behind to clear up a few things before they closed for the holidays.

Out of the corner of her eye she spied Logan sweep into the room. Walking around behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders gently and kissed the nape of her neck. She let out a soft moan but continued to type on her keyboard.

"I'll be done soon," she said as he removed his lips from her neck.

"That's fine. We don't have to leave to pick up your dad at the airport for at least an hour. Plenty of time for everything."

Veronica's nose wrinkled. "What's _everything_? I just have a few more lines to edit in Mrs. Lucas' settlement. What else needs to be done?"

"Well, the staff of Mars & Echolls LLP has had their party," Logan drawled, his finger sweeping under Veronica's hair, gathering it up and dropping it over her shoulder. "Now it's time for our own, _private_ partners' party."

His lips connected with the soft skin on the back of her neck and Veronica shivered. Their year together had been a whirlwind. Their first night together one year ago quickly turned into every night together which turned into Veronica moving into Logan's loft within months. And when they both decided leave Clemmons, Bishop, and Navarro LLP to start up their own law firm together, it seemed that time leapt forward in a flash. There were days when Veronica couldn't believe that she had found the perfect partner, in all things, with Logan.

Something cold fell against Veronica's collarbone and she reached up to feel what it was. Her fingers connected with the cool stones of the necklace Logan was affixing around her neck. Glancing awkwardly downwards, she spied a diamond solitaire hanging from a gold chain, surrounded by a ring of red rubies around the middle stone.

"Oh, Logan – "

"No Secret Santas for our office," he teased. "But I had to get you an anniversary gift. And since you won't let me get you a ring – "

Veronica bit her bottom lip, dropping her head as she released the necklace to fall against her again. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

The initial zipping sound of Logan undoing the back of her dress made Veronica jump a little in her seat and she let out a giggle.

"Mr. Echolls…whatever are you doing?" she teased, her fingers frozen over her keyboard.

"Why Ms. Mars…I'm just trying to give you your _other_ gift." Logan's lips trailed small kisses along her spine as he unzipped her dress all the way down to her seat.

Closing her eyes, Veronica sighed as Logan gently tugged the straps of her dress off her shoulders, his lips moving to kiss the nape of her neck again. Pushing the chair away from her desk, Veronica swiveled around so she faced Logan. He smiled down at her before dropping to his knees in front of her. Spreading her legs, she inched her chair closer so he was nestled between her thighs. Keeping her gaze fixed on his, she watched his pupils darken as his hands reached under her skirt. When his fingers made contact with her black silk panties and she gasped, holding her breath as he moved the thin fabric aside, exposing her sensitive skin to the cool air. Sliding his thumb through her wetness, Veronica let out a deep moan of pleasure as he rubbed her clit slowly.

Her hands shook slightly as she reached for his belt buckle, undoing it deftly before popping the button and unzipping his fly. With a quick movement, she pulled his crisp suit pants and tight grey boxers down, letting them drop around his knees to the floor. She scooted herself to the edge of her chair, letting her skirt ride up past the top of her garters, presenting herself to Logan. His finger continued to explore her intimately, as he leaned over her to take her lips in his. Veronica's hips bucked against him as they kissed deeply, passionately.

Pulling away from her lips, Logan smiled, watching her try not to completely fall apart.

"What do you want, Veronica?" he asked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"More of you. All of you," she replied, as she had done so many times before. "Please, Logan. Please."

There was always a point at which, when Logan entered her, that Veronica was sure that she could stay with him, connected to him, moving with him this way, forever. And as they made love slowly that night, while a gentle snowfall made the world outside silent, she was completely at peace.


	2. A Christmas Mixed Tape

**"New York is Cold..." A LoVe Mixed Tape**

 **Listen Here!**

1\. Famous Blue Raincoat :: Jennifer Warens

2\. I Hear The Bells :: Mike Doughty

3\. I Am Blessed :: Nina Simone - Wax Tailor Remix

4\. The Christians and the Pagans :: Dar Williams

5\. Hallelujah :: Jeff Buckley

6\. Good King Wenceslas :: The Skydiggers

7\. O Tannenbaum :: Vince Gurauldi Trio

8\. Come on! Let's Boogie to the Elf Dance! :: Sufjan Stevens

9\. Wintersong :: Sarah McLaughlin

10\. I'll Be Home For Christmas :: Bob Dylan

11\. Fairytale Of New York :: The Pogues featuring Kristy MacColl

12\. Nutcracker Suite :: Duke Ellington

13\. Jeru :: Miles Davis

14\. Blue Rondo a la Turk :: Dave Brubeck Quartet


End file.
